


A miracle happening

by Jerlyn986



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerlyn986/pseuds/Jerlyn986
Summary: With his lover Eren Yeager gone from this world, how will Levi ever cope with it- oh wait, no he doesn't. Eren Yeager is literally immortal.





	1. A miracle happening

Time ticks on, the rain falls on the window glass, breaking the dead silence. The water droplets slide down and slowly join into one fat droplet. The raven man stared out of the window, his arms crossed, legs over the other as he inhales deeply. His attention turned to the stairs leading to the basement that can be seen from the view of his room, reminding him of the one living below in that cold, dark basement. He silently sobs at the horror that he's about to unveil upon his lover, Eren Yeager. The last titan, deemed to be a threat despite his contributions to humanity. “Such bullshit that he is a threat.” Levi thought. He closed his eyes in hope to shut off his mind, to find peace in this god forsaken world, filled with selfish humans. At first, the humans-eating titans killed his comrades, followers. drinking buddies with their huge hands, blood splattering all over. He had finally achieved revenge for his loved ones, especially the red-haired loud obnoxious brat, Isabel, and the peace loving wise blonde man, Farlan, his only two family members. He opened his eyes. It came to realization. It was never only the titans that poses a threat to mankind, even the humans are a threat. Now even his stupid lovable brat is going to be taken away, just like Isabel and Farlan.

'Levi, it's time.' A familiar commanding voice sounded at his ears. Numbly, he looked at the side, where his commander, Erwin Smith stood by the door. The tall man had a glum look on his face as well. He did not manage to win the higher up's agreement that Eren should be spared and now here they are. Levi spoke no words, looking out at the window once again to the dark sky, the fading rain. He opens his mouth, his raspy voice sounding so much like a whisper.

'It's raining, can't it wait?' He didn't even need to look, he could sense Erwin shaking his head in sadness. Levi balled up his hands into a fist, gritting his teeth. He stood up, slowly and absentmindedly. He walked in small steps, past the commander, out the door, along the hallways. Outside his room stood Hanji, the shitty lab researcher, the 107th troop members who all are close to Eren. Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Sasha, even Jean. All wore a unreadable expression that looks at Levi with pure sadness and frustration but not daring to speak. Especially Mikasa. With grief written on her face, teams streaming down her sharp cheeks, eye bags underneath her eyes, Levi could easily tell this execution has affected Mikasa the most, and of course, himself. All that can be heard is the soft plattering of the rain against the mansion's exterior walls. He only has one last mission, to take care of the brat that is entrusted to him. The always energetic brat, shouting in anger each time they talk about titans, the bright turquoise eyes that matches his smile, beautiful and stunning. Eren, only Eren's laughter would revive Levi's long dead soul that never felt happiness ever since he was born. His brat, he always adored Eren, his eyes, his lips, his hair, his everything. His smile is all he wants to see and kiss. 

 

Levi's body moved automatically, into the rain, down the basement stairs. The footsteps behind him stopped, he knew he is alone now as his comrades looked down at him going down the stairs to Eren. Feeling nothing, he walked pass the guard who held the keys to the cell where thick strong metal bars kept the poor boy within. He stopped, looking at the brown-haired boy sitting on the chair, cuffs at his wrists and ankles. He wanted to call out his name, to reassure his lover that all is fine, but he couldn't. He would lose his cool, his control. He wanted to just die than to see Eren in agony but god forbids, he never had the rights to, since he has been entrusted the task to kill Eren. He will have to side with the selfish humans, to go against Eren.

'It's....' He whispered, almost on the verge of tears again. He tightens ((HEY LEVI WILL U HELP ME TITAN THIS MANUVEAR GEAR)) his fist. He couldn't even finish his sentence, but both knew what Levi was about to say. The young boy looked up slowly, his dull dead eyes looking at the older man. The shine in his eyes gone, that shine that shone brightly when Eren swore to kill all the titans, that shine that captured Levi's attention, that shine that reflects his happiness when he talks about the huge salty lake that stretched for miles. Eye to eye, none spoke. Levi swallowed thickly, he couldn't bare it no more.

 

'Talk.' He commanded with a soft voice, nearly a beg as he stepped closer. Levi rarely- no- never ever begged. His pride never let him. He held on to one of bars, resisting the urge to outstretch his other arm to reach out to the boy. Silence continued. He wanted to shout, to vent, to simply crush his way into the cell. He slammed his head against the bars, making a loud deafening sound as he did what he wanted, to shout.

 

'TALK TO ME! FUCKING DAMMIT, EREN!' He yelled, breaking. The brunet neither spoke or flinch. It was like all life has faded and gone. Tears streamed down Levi's perfectly sculptured face. He sobbed, falling to his knees. Pain never registered in his brain as the shattering pain of his heart overwhelmed everything else. Footsteps sounded as he was held up with strong arms by Erwin as Hanji ordered the guard to open the door to the cell.

 

'Please, Eren, please... Please! Talk to me for fuck sake!' Struggling against the unbreakable grip, he tried begging again and again, each beg getting louder and more pathetic. His struggling ceased as he saw Eren finally moved to stand up even before Hanji touched him. Hope rise within Levi, oh how much he will give to see Eren flash him a warm smile and give him a comforting hug, but his hopes was dashed when Eren walked right passed him as if Levi was invisible. Not even sparing a glance as he walked up the stairs with Hanji behind him to the execution stage. Erwin sighed, letting go of Levi finally as the raven man fell to his knees once more, his fingers digging into the soil, not minding the filthy mud. He shook his head in vain, holding onto Levi's shoulder ever so gently, as if Levi is a fragile doll that could break just by one touch. He felt Levi shiver and tremble by his fingertips and almost cried too, he has never saw Levi this broken. It is true, mentally and physically, levy is broken. His eyes are so dull, tears never stopping as he shivered again, incoherent sobs and whimpers escaping Levi's dry lips.

 

'Should...... I take over-'  
'No! I mean... Don't....'  
Erwin opened his mouth, to ask if he should take Levi's place, knowing how much more it will affect Levi if Levi execute Eren. But as he mumbled his words, Levi snapped his head up and looked at Erwin, cutting him off. No, not like this. Not Eren. Anything else can be taken, except his brat. He will not let anyone else end Eren. If Eren is to die, Levi shall kill him with his very own two hands, the exact same pair of hands that held the brown-haired boy dear. He stood up, almost stumbling but he regained balance and walked up. He felt like a zombie, like a robot. Once again in the rain, he walked near Eren just about twenty feet away from his brat. He could easily run up and hug him, to be selfish, just cry freely, to vent his frustration, to be hugged by the brunet. Those sweet words, the delicious voice that would make his day. 

Strong loud voice rang loudly from the execution stage. The new 'Titans' has arrived, waiting for the doom of the last 'titan's' death. Eren has already went up, the voices becoming louder as Levi approached closer.  
'Levi Heichou, please kill the last titan!'  
'Kill him! Slice his head down! Spill his blood!'  
'Do justice! Kill the last one!'  
'Give us peace! Kill the betrayer!'

Justice? Peace? Something this pure, harmonious, being associated with death and blood? Levi cringe, looking across the large crowd. How did these peaceful villagers now become so deadly? it's almost like they are titans, in human skin. All thirsty for blood, they are the real titans. The once heavy rain has now faded into a light drizzle. He barely bothered with how his hair dripped with rain water, clothes slicked to his skin, his clothes greedily absorbing the moisture. His heart shook in numb pain, he could barely hear the shouts of the people as he walks up the stairs to the middle where Eren kneels, head down, arms binded. 

 

'Eren Yeager. The last remaining titan in this world. Today is the day we execute you, to make peace that we all humans deserve. Do you have any last words?' his voice rang loud and clear, loud enough for the last man in the audience at the very back could hear him clearly. Levi was shaking inside at the bullshit he spewed, and he spoke loudly not for the audience to hear him, heck, he wouldn't even care if they can't hear, he desperately hoped his loud voice could reach out to Eren. Deep down, he believed like a fool that Eren would snap out of his thoughts and talk to him but reality smacked him hard in his face. The crowd's cheers grew louder, urging Levi to do it already. His fingers shocked, he wanted to break down and cry, kneel beside Eren and die with his lover. He just wanted Eren to return to his original energetic self that Levi knew so well. Seconds passed as Eren looked up at Levi. Levi gasped, he could even smile. He swore, he saw a small spark of shine within the deep abyss of Eren's eyes.

 

'Levi, kill me. Don't hesitate, I trust you. Be happy, for me.' With a push of his legs, Eren snapped his arms, breaking free of the tampered rope that binded his arms. No doubt, Hanji tampered with it. Steam rose from the red marks of Eren's wrist, his mouth moving as he whispered these sweet words to Levi. Eren caressed Levi's face gently, the corner of his lips twitching into a smile. Levi felt calm immediately. The way Eren held Levi's hand, it stopped his shivering. The way he spoke, it cut straight into Levi's heart. From afar, the gunmen upon seeing Eren's break free, raised their gun and aimed at Eren. Levi saw it at the side of his eyes and half of him wanted to protect Eren, to shield Eren from the bullets, for his lover finally spoke. But the smile comforted Levi, he himself smiled too. His mind was settled. He knew what he has to do. Eren trusted him, he has a new mission; to be happy for Eren. he will never let anyone take Eren away. he shall be Eren's first.

'I will.' He smiles, saying firmly, pulling his sword and into his hand. A swift kiss on the boy's lips, a swift slice. A sickening sound was heard as Eren still smiling head, no body, fell, his mouth unconsciously moving in time with Levi as both mumbled their last exchange.  
‘Good bye, I love you.’

Both head and body fell to the ground and Levi quickly caught both separated items before it hit the floor. Gently, he placed them on the floor. With a smile still on his face, he uses his hands to cover Eren’s eyes. The crowd was silent during the process but as they saw Eren’s head being sliced off, gone, detached, they shouted in happiness. Crying tears of joy, basking in the ‘refreshing moment of peace’ hugging each other and rejoicing over this terrifying disgusting moment of loss. Levi could vainly hear the cries of Mikasa as he sat there, hugging Eren’s head closely, almost cradling it. Levi ran his long slender fingers through the brown soft locks of hair, slightly blood stained but he didn’t mind. His fingers lovingly tangled with the hair, he held it up like how he first did at the courtroom when he held Eren’s head up to lock eyes with him before kicking him. Those memories made Levi’s smile wider.

‘One moment of your precious time, people of wall Sina.’ Levi bellowed, his strong loud voice capturing every last attention. He walked closer to the crowd while holding up Eren’s head, gesturing to Erwin with another hand to stop him from coming closer. The crowd buzzed with curiosity, staring at the raven man. Levi shivered slightly upon the countless stares on him, it’s extremely uncomfortable. “This is different than handling cadets, these are titans, selfish, heartless monsters.” Levi thought as he mustered his voice for humanity, for Eren.

‘Now that the last ‘titan’ is killed, do you all feel at ease?’ Levi continued, scanning his ash grey eyes across the sea of people. Frowns of curiosity turned into large smiles of happiness. All shouted their gratitude, their relief, their new found sense of safety, but none showed any hint of remorse, of sadness, of loss. Disgust and hatred filled Levi, his stomach clenching and making him sick. But what has to be done must be done. He walked forward more, now cradling Eren’s head like a baby.

‘But I wonder how many of you noticed. As you all can see, Eren did not change into a titan. No, he managed to break free, but he did not shift, he did not escape. What I just killed is a human, a brat, a comrade of human kind in flesh and blood. Like us, just what unlike you filthy pigs, he contributed to humanity, he helped save the world and kill all the titans. He has full capacity to control himself but yet, we just dismissed his contributions, his thoughts, his rights and execute him. I, named ‘Humanity strongest’, and also a human of this wretched world, just killed my type, my very own lover and look, you all are rejoicing over it. This just shows how similar you all are to titans, blood thirsty.’ The lance corporal continued, every word that he spat out carried his hatred, his fingers tightening into Eren’s hair. The blood from Eren’s head dripped nonstop and got onto his uniform but he didn’t care. Nothing of Eren is filthy to him. Silence enveloped the crowd, not even a single sound can be heard as people processed Levi’s words and the only sound herd is the rain that now became harder, washing away the blood, the murder, the sin Levi just committed. Levi chuckled like a mad man, scaring the little children. He moved Eren’s body, swinging it over his shoulder, leaving a trail of blood at its wake. The short man turned his head slightly, glaring at the crowd one last time.

‘Filthy pigs, I was so wrong to believe in humanity and protect fucking shits like you!’ Levi shouted in agony and anger, growling as he walked down the stage where all his comrades and his subordinates stood, worry and angst written on their faces. He stepped forward and Erwin blocked his path, a hand outstretched but not touching Levi. He could almost feel the pain Levi felt, his friend’s heart shattered into a million pieces by how Levi’s hand shook. He was aware of Eren and Levi’s relationship, but yet, the higher ups still preferred having Levi kill Eren due to the oblivion of the higher ups to the raven man and the brown-haired boy’s relationship. Erwin could still recall the way Levi’s voice trembled as he spoke to the public earlier, the way his fingertips traces gently along Eren’s bloodied jawline, the way he bit his lower lips to prevent crying out, so hard that it broke the skin. He so wanted to comfort Levi but as he was about to do so, Levi lifted his head, Erwin’s voice trapped at his throat, gasped could be heard all around by the cadets and even Hanji. His heart broke at Levi’s face expression.

‘Just…Let me go.’ With a genuine smile, a innocent child like smile, eyes as calm as the clear sea, his ash grey eyes looking into Erwin’s, right into his soul. His face was teared apart between the emotions agony, sadness, anger, angst and finally, defeat. Tears still streamed down Levi’s face as he smiled at the people around him. It was like as if Levi is so broken that he smiled. He actually smiled. The whole survey corps knew Levi rarely smiles, it might as well be the first time Levi smiled properly and in front of people without hiding it ever since he entered survey corps. It hurts to see Levi like this and now with Levi’s request. Erwin wanted to turn him down saying that he is mentally unstable and even without titans, it is dangerous, but with that pained expression wordlessly begging him, there is no way he can say no. It is about time too, if Levi wishes for it, that shall be what he gets. He knew that he could visit Levi whenever he gets worried too, so what’s the harm? The tall blond shook his head, a smile of resignation on his face as he took a step back and sideways, his hands moving; the left to the back and the right to his chest area where his heart is. The survey corps salute. The man held his head up in pride, looking at Levi. Protests and hisses of Erwin’s name could be heard but t only lasted for a second or two. If even the wise commander is letting the humanity’s strongest leave, who are they to hold back Levi? Some gritted their teeth in unwillingness, while others broke into smiles of relief or defeat, all of them slowly but gradually ended up saluting. Even Mikasa with her precious scarf wrapped around her neck, a symbol of her gone precious family member, wipes off her tears as she, too, saluted with a smile on her face. Levi behold the scene in front of him, he felt happy at his group acknowledging him, he almost forgot about Eren’s death. He wanted to salute, but carrying Eren, it was physically impossible. So he nodded, bowling slightly, grateful for the choice that Survey corps made. Within the walls, among the higher ups, the people of wall Sina, the rich peoples and the other military troops, Levi Ackerman has officially been recognised as lost and dead while in reality, he was granted freedom.

 

‘Eren, goddammit, you are filthy.’ Levi sighed, smiling slightly at the head that lay on top of the rock as the raven man pulled on the corpse, leading it into the grave he dug to bury Eren’s body. His hands are dirty, torn and caked in mud and dust, red from all the shovelling. He would have made a better grave, but if the other troops or higher ups were to ever go outside the walls, they would suspect something and blame Erwin. No way he is going to sabotage Survey corps. He shook his head from overthinking, surely Eren wouldn’t mind? He tried to convince himself as he lay the headless body neatly. He looked over at Eren’s head for a second before shaking his head.  
‘I need a memorial of you. I already gave your jacket and necklace to Mikasa, I’m not going to slice your dick off and bring it with me and keep your head here instead, shitty brat.’ Chuckling, he stood up, brushing his hands together to remove as much dirt he could. The body lay on the gravel, the survey corps cape on his chest as the harness lay at the side. Even though Levi thought it was proper for Eren to wear the harness as a soldier even after death like every decreased soldier after an expedition or that how good Eren looks in the harness as it hugs his body at the right place, he couldn’t bare having Eren being binded, it’s almost like not letting Eren pass on to the next life. The brat is now free, he doesn’t need to be restricted anymore. Levi could still hear Eren’s thankful voice as he mumbles his gratitude and love before he died. 

He wiped his sweat away, feeling disgusted at the filth on him. His white shirt is now unsalvageable, it is brown in soil and red from the blood. He clicked his tongue, shovelling the soil over the body, sealing the corpse’s fate to be buried forever under the ground. Throwing the shovel away now, he took the head and his bag that contain a few pieces of clothes and water. He couldn’t bear to leave Eren behind, but he sighed. He needed a change of clothes now, then he will proceed to the salty lake that Eren wanted to go. He managed to find the sea actually just recently when he dashed aimlessly when he received orders to execute Eren. It was ironic how his attempt to escape reality brought him to happiness, the place when he promised to go with Eren years ago when they first got together. Sure, now they can go together, just one without a body. 

Levi huffed, leaning onto the rock with Eren’s head on his lap. He felt exhausted, travelling by horse and walking all the way to the sea. Just when he reached the cliff near the sea, he let the horse free, trusting that it will return to the walls. He hiked up the cliff and soon, there he sat, on the very edge of the cliff. Below him was the deep blue sea that waved at him. Wind blew against his face and Levi looked at the head lovingly, stroking the brown hair. He swore with everything he has, he is going insane. He has been talking to thin air, laughing and chuckling to himself. He abandoned his military clothes, in replace is a green hoodie and black jeans that fits snuggly. The skies darken slightly, a sign that it was going to rain again. Levi held the head up, examining it. The raven man would give anything to see Eren’s eyes again, he could technically open them, but the fear of looking into those dull turquoise eyes stopped him other than the guilt. All blood seem to be drained gone, leaving a dried dark stain at the bottom. The brown locks of hair, soft to touch, was soothing. Levi couldn’t deny, he misses Eren too much. The hugs, kisses. The way the brat’s ears go red when he lies. How he lay in bed, smiling playfully at the raven man as he spreads his legs to tempt him. Levi could list on and on, there is nothing he doesn’t miss about the boy. He liked how Eren’s eyes sparkle in interest each time Levi asked him about the sea. The large salty lake that Eren swore to bring Levi to when all the titans are annihilated. Levi felt pride, happy that he found the place his lover always dreamt of but once again, angst washed away his happiness like the waves in the sea when he looks at the head, just lying on his lap, no soul, no body. The broken man wails, his loud cries escaping his mouth as he hugs the head tightly. His heart continues to shatter, static sounded at his ears and mind It was hard to breath, hard to think, hard to survive. Tears endlessly flow down his porcelain skin as if to repay all the times he resisted to cry ever since he was born. In fact, he never stopped crying ever since he received orders to execute Eren. Trying hard not to cry, desperately hard, he closes his eyes, convincing himself that it wasn’t the deep sea below him. The raven man took a deep breath and looked straight. 

“Heichou! Over here!” From afar, Levi could see Eren, with hand outstretched to him, smiling brightly as if to tempt the man to go forward to the hallucination. Levi sniffed, smiling just a bit. He is sure he is insane, considering ow he Is still holding to Eren’s head.

‘Shitty brat, wait for me…’ He mumbles, taking a step to Eren. Hallucination or not, he didn’t really care now. His leg found no land, causing him to lose balance and plunge forward, he dived head first downwards, wind blowing against him fiercely but Levi still smiled, only holding the head tighter, closer. He could see Eren a hand away as he fell at high speed. However, it felt slow to the man. He welcomed the death, the coldness, the hallucination. He sighed, this is it. He doesn’t wish for anything or more, he will be with Eren for eternity.

Coldness surrounded Levi, muffling his sense of sound as his oxygen was cut off when his body hits and sinks into the sea, his body weight pulled him down, he barely had anything to help him even if he wants to survive. Erwin and the rest are in the walls making up his death, there’s no one else. The water was too cold for his liking but he didn’t mind. He didn’t panic, death has never been this peaceful, this welcoming. He accepted his fate gladly, he wanted to be with the one he loved. He opens his eyes, to see Eren’s face one last time but instead, he took in a large mouthful of water when he realized that he was surrounded by bubbles. Many bubbles, too many to become a threat. White, opaque, it sent Levi into a panic as his body moved in surprised and suddenly, he felt fearful. He couldn’t feel his fingers but he knew Eren’s head was no longer in his grasp and he was quickly running out of oxygen as more threatening like bubbles surrounded him. With blurry eyes, he can’t see, let alone find Eren’s head.

Was this is? Is he going to die without Eren beside him? He coughed, drinking more water as he could barely make out a black figure come towards him, shining. His chest hurt and his eyes rolled back, almost screaming as he felt something grab him and pulled him to the surface. He struggled, trying to focus as the figure came closer, seemingly trying to calm him down. Brown hair, turquoise eyes shining brightly, it looks exactly like Eren, in flesh and blood, intact body and all. Levi was unsure if it was a hallucination but the warm touch contrasting the sharp coldness of the sea tempted him that it was real. The burn in his chest hurts now, Levi can’t take it any longer. More water forces it way down his nose, throat, making him seized up in pain. The warm hands wrapped around him tried to pull him up but the raven man was certain that he will not make it up to the surface in time. Hallucination or not, Eren or not, he squeezed the figure’s hand, in hope to tell him to let him go, that he will not make it up on time to stay alive. Bringing his hands to his throat, tears coming out and mixing with the water, his consciousness fades, pitch darkness threatening to pull him down to the point of no return. He trembled hard. The least Levi could do now is push the figure away, so that whoever that is, will be able to make it out alive but as he mustered his final ounce of strength to push, he was pulled up, his face tilted up as his lips was crushed by another pair of lips which Levi at that time could only assume was the figure’s. His eyes widen as his mouth was pried open and sweet, sweet air entered him mouth as the figure kissed him. For that instance, Levi’s eyes went so wide in shock of the kiss, his vision became just slightly clearer. 

It was Eren. His ash grey eyes couldn’t have fooled him, as he stared into green turquoise one and Eren blushed, pulling away. It was not a dream, he could still feel the velvet lips pressing softly against his, the tight grip on him as he was pulled up. It was real, it was Eren. Truly, it was him but how? A head, suddenly into a human?

Both men gasped loudly at the presence of blissful air when they finally reached the surface, both panting hard to get as much air as possible into their lungs. Coughing, Levi cling onto tightly to Eren as if his life depended on it. Th poor raven man shivered, choked and coughed, trying to blink the water out of his eyes as he was slowly guided to the shore, onto the sand. With his body at such a low temperature, he was surprised to still be able to feel the hard smack on his head in which without any chance to wince about it, he was tightly embraced by Eren.

‘You dummy! Yes, shit goddammit, Levi! Why the fuck will you ever do that?!’ Loud screams sounded at his ear, almost making him deaf as he heaved, the tight embrace only cutting off his intake of fresh air. Tears streamed down both men’s faces, none spoke anything after that outburst as the silence calm their erratic heart, the body heat of the taller man warming up the violently shaking raven man. With trembling hands, Levi pushed the boy away slightly, eyes wide as he finally processed what actually happened and opened his mouth.

‘E-Eren?’ His voice came out only as a whisper, raspy and soft and yet Eren seem to understand, nodding and holding onto his captain’s hands, smiling weakly. Not believing his mind and eyes, afterall he did see may visions of Eren earlier, he reached out. He was so afraid that it was just another hallucination, that his hand will pass through Eren’s body, but he caressed Eren’s cheek then the neck, searching for a clean cut of the execution earlier but there was none.

‘I’m alive, Levi. I really am, I don’t know how too but trust me.’ Eren coaxed as he took Levi’s hand, guilt stabbing him when Levi jerked back at the movements but he still held tight so to prove his point, he pressed Levi’s hand against his chest where his heart beat hard and fast, He held it there, shivering at the coldness. Eren’s heart broke as he watched Levi’s eyes swell with tears, it really hurt him to see Levi this sad, this broken. He knew Levi would be sad after his death but to the point that he actually attempted suicide, he felt so…heartbroken. He never wanted to see the raven man this upset, to experience anymore pain after the humanity won against the titans. 

Eren could barely remember anything, except for how Levi gracefully wielded the word and slicing down at him and where he saw pitch darkness. He felt something warm, a woman, wings, brown hair. He couldn’t remember much, but as the angel as he recalled stroke his head and caressed his cheek, mumbling something, suddenly, he couldn’t breath and his body felt ice cold. Before him was Levi among the bubbles, a panic look on his face as his lover was suffocating to death in front of him. Back to reality, Levi shook his head widely, more tears falling, almost moving back, away from Eren.

‘You-You’re-no, you- should be dead, why, how-I’ Levi muttered, crying loudly as he gripped his hair and tug roughly as if to make himself concentrate. He looked at Eren and then the water and back at Eren and it was clearly shown that he was having a panic attack or was on the edge of insanity and not in the right state of mind. The raven man never believed in miracles, hell if he did, all his dead comrades will come back to life and he won’t have to go through such a shitty childhood. But with the beating heartbeat of Eren’s, the warm body temperature, Levi wanted to believe Eren so badly that he came back to life somehow but for all he knew, he could have gone insane, so insane that he mistaken someone for Eren, his love. Eren shooked his head, wanting to debate but seeing Levi in this state that he could not hear or understand him, Eren moved closer, hugging Levi tightly as he brushes his lips against Levi’s, nipping at the neck.

A brush of his thumb at Levi pinky finger; a contact they make when they wanted to spend the night together before when they had to keep their relationship a secret in the survey corps. A tickle at Levi’s side; a knowledge that Levi is ticklish. A stroke of his fingers behind Levi’s ear; how he knew Levi likes being touched there, like a kitty and that would send shivers down Levi’s spine. He would tease Levi at the moans and gasps that is now leaving the raven man’s mouth as he responds so sensitive to every fleeting touch but for now, Eren knew he had to convince Levi first, knowing how unbelievable a head can suddenly transform into a living human.

‘I doubt anyone knows how we make signals, how you are ticklish or how you like being rubbed behind your ears? Or should I go on to how bug your dick is when it ripped through me? Hell Levi, I wasn’t the last titan, your dick is one too.’ Eren cooed, eventually laughing at the last bad joke that he made in hope to lighten up the tense mood. Levi sobbed, sniffing ever so lightly, looking at Eren with his grey ash eyes that widen slightly with his cheeks flushed red. Eren will never know how to comfort Levi as the older man has never let his guard down infront of anyone. As the older man should always act cool and smirk with a ‘Brats don’t need to know or care so much,’ but Eren knew Levi meant the opposite, he knew his Heichou always wanted to be pampered but never admit it due to his pride.

‘Shitty brat…Fuck the titans, you’re never one of those hideous monsters. You-fuck, you are my brat, my love, my life for fuck sake.’ Levi muttered, kissing against Eren’s chest, clinging onto the other’s shirt as he bit his lower lips to stop his crying. Eren smiles, glad that Levi is back to being himself even just for a bit as he stroked Levi’s hair, kissing each and everywhere he could land his lips on as he whispers sweet comforting words into Levi’s ear, enjoying the shudder of the older man not from the cold but from the attention. Diving down to kiss Levi passionately, entwining their tongues together, Eren pulled away and pressed Levi’s forehead against his as he chuckles. Both knew they were blessed with a miracle and needed to talk about it later but the comforting silence was way too nice to be interrupted. They didn’t much care, they have all the time they need and they had each other and never will they ever leave each other again.


	2. A miracle happening- Extra

'So? Please don't tell me that a ghost saved my ass in the ocean and is now staying with me in this amazingly house that we built somehow.' The raven man sighed, flopping onto the soft bed. His hair dripping wet from the bath he just took, wet hair slicked to his skin. Eren puffed out a sigh of annoyance as he threw his towel around his neck onto Levi's face as revenge but sill, sat beside him.

'All you did is find equipment and ordered me around! I did most of the work by gathering wood and building this all by my titan self, excuse you! Anyways... All I could remember is how I saw an angel? Wings and all with a white dress? Oh, and a halo! That's all I remember after I got "ahem" sliced off and the next thing I knew was that I was trying to kick your ass up to the surface of the water.' Eren hummed, shifting so that he was laying next to Levi, his hand moving and finding Levi's and instantly holding onto it. There was no doubt, Eren is back to the living world and Levi is silently thanking every god up there who could hear him for this unbelievable miracle. However, both was relieved that they are free. With a house, clothing, food, they are not lacking in anything except for cleaning products and tea, which Levi was clearly unpleased at the sudden but happy change of events. Afterall, he did not plan to find a place to settle down, he was planning to die with Eren' head with him. 

The next few weeks as both men tried to get used to their new living environment, Eren could swear that he expired when Levi actually wrote a letter to Erwin, about the miracle happening and how he is now living with Eren in the little house that he and titan Eren built and of course, specifically emphasizing at the request for cleaning products and tea. Typing the letter to a messenger bird, Levi let it free and ran back to Eren announcing cleaning round N. Believe Eren, he almost fainted right after the clean up and his whole body ached so much that he couldn't move for the next day. Everyday was bliss as both Levi and Eren happiy spent their life together, experiencing new things and smiling freely. Naturally there was periods that Levi broke down or when Eren did have anxiety attacks, they will help each other to get over it. 

'Eren, fuck, I cannot tell you how happy I am, I'm literally dying out of happiness that I'm with you right now. Shitty brat, you have no idea how much I hated myself and I-' Levi blubbered out as he clinged onto Eren after their bath one day, his mind remising the past and he shivered at the thought again, those painful memories, those doubts that if the miracle didn't happen. He could be dead, floating and no one will ever find him till Erwin come searching for him, eren will still be dead and- Eren placed his hands on Levi's shoulder, giving a chaste kiss on Levi's lips and sucessfully shutting down Levi's negatve overthinking.

'Shhh, Levi, I know. You missed me, clearly. You can't survive without me, I can tell from when you cry each time I comfort you when you wake up from a nightmare. I'm here, I always will. No one will come after us anymore, they don't even have the rights to. Only Erwin Danchou, Squad Leader Hanji and my friends know that we are here and yes, they will deliver your cleaning products and tea for the last time. You won't even be able to get rid of me anymore, try all you want, Levi.' Eren coaxed, hugging Levi tightly and inhaling Levi's fresh scent. Gradually with Eren's comfort, Levi's shivering ceased and he relaxes, leaning against Eren and sighing in content. He trusted Eren, and he always will. With a quick smile, he kisses Eren's cheek lovingly.

'I love you, Eren.' Simple words, yet it holds so much emotions and meaning. Eren couldn't help but smile as he kisses back.

'I love you too, Levi.' The younger man whispers as both of them bask in the comfortable silence, hand in hand and fingers playing with their own rings on their ring fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Arggggg this took forever to transfer from paper to computer but I hope you all enjoyed the story:D


End file.
